It is known that insects and others pests have plagued humankind since the beginning of human existence and a wide variety of control agents and insecticides and pesticides have been employed for the purpose of attempting to control, repel or eradicate such insects and pests. However most of these agents are difficult to apply or pose dangers to both humans and the environment. DDT, which was commonly used in World War II and thereafter, has been banned because of safety concerns. A common component in many presently used chemical insecticides is pyrethrin which, while considered amongst the safest insecticides, is known to irritate eyes, skin, and respiratory systems in humans. In addition, pyrethrin is known to be particularly harmful to aquatic life.
DEET®, namely N,N-Diethyl-m-toluamide, is widely used against a variety of insects and pests, but is characterized by an unseemly bad smell, is not particularly long lasting in its effect and it dissolves plastics. Moreover, several safety questions have been raised concerning the use of DEET® and some governments have restricted the amount of the active component that may be employed in formulations. This itself presents a further problem since DEET® is subject to evaporation and it needs to be formulated at higher than effective dosages in order to maintain its effectiveness. Furthermore, many insects and pests have developed resistance to DEET® due to its wide spread usage.
As such, there is a need to provide an insect or pest repellent formulation which is non-toxic to the people, plants, and other animals which may be exposed to areas of application. A further need is for a pest or insect control formulation that comprises long lasting effects, thereby limiting the need for frequent re-application to treated areas. A further need is for such a pest or insect control formulation that may be toxic to certain pests or insects but not to humans and that do not produce an undesirable effect on the environment.